


Do It For The Vine

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [42]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Future, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Rad Bob, SMH at SMH, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: A Skype notification comes up. It’s a link to a Vine page, which is a recently-launched medium that Bob has been keeping an eye on. He’s surprised Jack’s even aware of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> > rosedisquartzasked:  
> au suggestion: everything is the same except ransom and holster are the lonely island
>> 
>> shitty-check-please-aus answered:  
> I have to thank you, because you reminded me that the Captain Jack Sparrow song exists. I’m gonna say that Bad Bob is Michael Bolton.
> 
> My response to the above exchange:  
> Look, can I just combine a few thoughts here, shift a timeline or two, and posit that Dad Bob Zimmermeme kind of got their career launched, as a result of losing his shit over their Vine?
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr November 22, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/153471168307/au-suggestion-everything-is-the-same-except)
> 
> Inspired by the "Suck a Dick Canon" vine.

**Mid-February 2013:**

”How’re things going, _fils_? First year as captain, living in the new place– how do you call it, the Haus?”

Jack, casting for things to say, mentions the two new D-men who’ve hit it off but are SO unserious.

“–I expected better, really, Birkholtz played juniors with the USHL–”

“–hrm…" In the background, there's the sound of Bob tapping away at his keyboard, looking at the SMH roster photos. "Waterloo, yes? Big guy, as I recall. Heard a bit of chatter about his draft year, but some people take the college route, just aren’t ready for the…”

The line goes silent, the tension lying heavy between father and son. It’s Jack’s sophomore year, and things are not easy for either of them. 

Casting for something to say, the best Bob can come up with is, “Hockey doesn’t have to be– _Life_ doesn’t have to be 100% serious all the time. It’s…it’s promising that your lines are connecting this early, right?”

“…yeah,” Jack replies, taking measured breaths. Another long pause, and it’s Jack’s turn to attempt a volley. “Euh, they actually…here, let me send you the link.” Jack puts his phone on speaker, so Bob can hear him open up his computer and type something slowly onto the keyboard. A Skype notification comes up. It’s a link to a Vine page, which is a recently-launched medium that Bob has been keeping an eye on. He’s surprised Jack’s even aware of it. In fact…

“Did you just… type this link out from a text message? You do know you could have just forwarded the message, yeah?”

A beat, and Jack responds, “Well, I’ve had problems with message threads. I figured this was safer, unless you wanted to accidentally give the whole team your number.”

Bob imagines, in a moment of mingled glee and horror, and decides it’s best to not intrude on his son’s life too much.

“…anyway,” Jack’s continuing, “They keep sending these little videos to the group chat, you’ll probably like them.”

The platform is only a few weeks old, but Bob loses several hours’ sleep that night watching and rewatching these two. Which, consequently, means Alicia loses sleep as well.

At 3am, she glides menacingly out to the study to hover over his shoulder. 

“What on earth has you guffawi–?” She stops, as the six-second loop restarts and catches her attention. “Aren’t those–”

“Jack’s two new D-men, yeah!”

“And isn’t that–”

“Pachelbel’s Canon, kind of.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“I know, RIGHT?!”

After that, the two of them have weekly viewing sessions. It becomes a date night activity. They pass them around to their friends. One of Alicia’s, a music producer/former flatmate of hers, contacts her to find out how to get in touch.

And that’s how, after Samwell Graduation 2016, Holster and Ransom end up forgoing grad school and other career options, just for the time being, to get involved in music and short films out in LA. Both Alicia and Bob cameo in a music video or two, and Bob’s number does end up in the cell phones of more college hockey players than he anticipated, through no real fault of Jack’s. He regrets nothing.


End file.
